future problems
by dracologistmaster
Summary: Eragon & Saphira are thrown into the future during the human & covenant war. Will they survive the encounter or will the differences destroy the rider & dragon & if they survive how will they return to their own time
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ A/N FIRST A/N: I would like to start by saying I am looking for a beta to help me with this story & that I know next to nothing about Halo or medical procedures & recovery. This story has yet to be edited so if you see anything wrong please let me know about it so that I can fix it. To finish, I hope you all enjoy this chapter & please let me know what you think in a review.

A/N (UPDATED) I have changed a few things & added in something I hope makes the story better. I hope you all still like it.

"Sir, the machine is ready for its first test. We need all available security personnel to the lab." Stated a female; with a thick British accent. "Very well." The project lead, Dr. Samuel Targe replied as he pressed the intercoms button. "All security personnel report to lab two fifteen." He instructed as he returned his attention to the woman in front of him. "Continue activation of the temporal device Anna." He ordered watching as the woman saluted before returning to her work.

Moments later the doors of the lab slid open revealing a team of heavily armored soldiers one of whom Samuel approached. "Master Chief: glad to have you with us." Samuel said holding his hand out in greeting. "What's the situation here Doctor?" Chief asked as he looked around the room. "We are preparing to activate a device that will allow one to travel through time and the dimensions. We asked for a small group of Spartans to ensure that nothing goes wrong." Samuel stated as he nodded to Anna to activate the device while master chief ordered his three other men to ready stances behind the machine and in front of the scientists.

As the machine hummed to life Chief had just taken his place and was prepared for any sign of hostility as the machine projected a massive purple and black hole in the wall, though nothing appeared from it as the Spartans vigilantly watched the portal.

The sun shone bright over a land that played home to a special group of people known for their mounts and many skills and for one in particular his accomplishment in the war against the black king. His sapphire scaled dragoness constantly by his side as they found a new land & set up the new order of the Riders.

After twenty years of constant training & vigilance with the new Riders, Eragon and Saphira surveyed the new ranks, several dozens of Urgals, Dwarves, Humans & Elves made up the new ranks. And though there were a few incidents Eragon and Saphira ensured that nothing like Galbatorix's betrayal would happen as long as they were around and they even had a backup plan in case things took a turn for the worse.

Unfortunately as Eragon and Saphira were out on an afternoon flight Eragon felt a familiar sensation in his mind. Opening his mind to his Elven friend Blodhgarm, Eragon greeted him. 'Greetings Blodhgarm, is everything alright?' The Rider asked. 'Not quite, a strange object has appeared in the sky. I have instructed all Riders and dragons to the ground until it disappears, though it has been quite some time since it appeared and it shows no sign of fading. which is why I have contacted you.' Blodhgarm answered, worry evident in his mental message. 'I understand, I will look into it and see if I can find out anything about it.' Eragon replied already instructing Saphira to return to the training ground.

As the pair arrived they were greeted by a massive purple and black hole in the sky. "Saphira, do you have anything in your ancestral memory about this?" Eragon questioned aloud as he cautiously extended a tendril of his consciousness toward the strange phenomenon to check for signs of life. None were present and he didn't feel as though it were dangerous so he and Saphira slowly approached it, though it seemed fate had other plans, for as the two closed on the strange object they were suddenly pulled towards it. And though Saphira fought with all her might Eragon knew she was losing and in what he thought would be his last act Eragon contacted Blodhgarm and relayed his last instructions. 'Contact Arya and inform her that the riders need a leader. Until she arrives you are in charge Blodhgarm. Keep the order safe and be well my friend.' Eragon ordered just as he and Saphira were pulled into the massive purple & black expanse.

As the pair hurtled through the empty space of their strange new surroundings Eragon noticed a light at the other end of the 'tunnel' that was rapidly approaching. Focusing his attention on the light his hold loosened on the grips of Saphira's saddle and he was pulled free of his dragon partner who, no matter how hard she tried. Was no match for the tumbling form of her rider and before either knew what had happened they were flung into a massive, well lit room.

Just as the scientists were preparing an exploratory vehicle to travel through the wormhole their machine created, a massive blue form was flung through the room narrowly missing the time and dimension device. Followed by a human form that was unfortunate enough to bodily impact the machine. Reacting to what could possibly be a threat the Spartans split into two teams of two. One group to secure the humanoid and the other to secure the blue scaled form that was quickly regaining its bearings and getting to its feet. Though as the Spartans entered the humanoids view the first thing they noticed was the primitive clothing and weaponry.

Lowering their weapons at the sight of him falling unconscious, Master Chief pulled the boy to his feet and threw him over his shoulder. "Where's the med bay?" Chief asked Samuel only to receive a follow me gesture. As the two started to leave a growl echoed through the room before a disembodied voice spoke. 'Leave him alone or you will face my wrath!' The voice shouted as the blue creature growled yet again as smoke billowed from its nostrils.

Though the scientists had put two and two together they still couldn't believe what they were witnessing. "D-did you just speak?" Samuel asked as he pointed to the creature. 'Of course I did, have you never seen a Rider and his dragon before?' The creature, now known as a dragon, asked with an annoyed tone. "Dragon; as in the mythological; fire breathing reptile?" Samuel asked as Cortana appeared on Chief's HUD. "Probably, though how is it that this beast can speak without moving its mouth?" She asked through Master Chief's helmet speakers earning a growl from the dragon. 'Watch your tongue human, I am no mere beast and I will not allow you to take my rider, leave him!' The dragon ordered with a growl. "If you're referring to the boy on Chief's shoulders, he needs medical attention and we can't allow him to wander this place freely. We don't know if he's a threat and with you on his side we have more to worry about." Another of the armored humans stated, hoping the dragon would see reason. 'He stays with me and you can tend to him here.' The dragon replied shooting a glare at the human that spoke. "As you wish, if he dies it's on you." A female in a white coat stated as Chief slowly approached the dragon and set the humanoid down.

Ten minutes later a woman in her mid forties in a different set of armor with a red cross on the shoulder pad entered the room and slowly approached the dragon. "I am senior medical officer Trisha Willows. I was ordered to check on a patient in this room." The woman spoke hesitantly. 'I am Saphira.' A disembodied voice acknowledged her with a slight nod of the dragons head in greeting. "Saphira, that's a beautiful name." Trisha stated as Saphira lifted her wing to reveal the boy sleeping against her side. Saphira watched as Trisha walked towards her rider and lifted his tunic to inspect what damage might have been done when he impacted the machine. Finding nothing but a large bruise Trisha moved on to the boys head which held a deep laceration to the back left side of his head that still bled slightly. "Just so you don't think I'm doing this to hurt him I'm going to explain what's about to happen." Trisha stated as she pulled a few items from the box next to her. "I'm going to reopen the cut on his head and clean the hair & other contaminants out of it with an antiseptic. It will sting & he may look like he's in pain, but for now it's a good thing. After that I'm going to have to close it with a biological agent that speeds healing, do you understand?" Trisha asked calmly as she opened the bottle of foul smelling antiseptic. A nod from Saphira being her only answer as she began her outlined course of action.

Master chief stood in a small dimly lit room with only a holoscreen projecting the shadowed face of an ONI representative and the face of Lord Hood. "I assume there was a good reason for having Cortana contact us on highly encrypted private channels Master Chief." Said the ONI representative. "There is, though I'm not sure you'll believe me." Master chief replied as he pulled Cortana's chip from his helmet and placed it into a computer. "Just tell us what's bothering you Chief." Lord Hood stated as his eye brows drew together into a slightly concerned expression. "During todays test of the time & demension device something came through. One was human in appearance the other, and this is what I doubt you'll believe. Claims to be a dragon. We have them under guard in the room. The dragon refuses to let the boy out of her sight and claims that he is her rider. The dragon acted as if we should know what a rider & dragon were." Chief stated waiting for the impending laughs even though he was being completely serious. "I've sent them images taken with your helmet camera Chief." Cortana stated as the two important figures looked over the images they had received from Cortana. The first one to speak was the ONI representative. "Chief, I want you to watch over those two until told otherwise, I'm deeming them an asset for now, understood." The shadowed man stated sternly earning a salute from the super soldier.

Lord Hood turned away from Chief as another man whispered something into his ear. "Bad news chief. Our intel points to about six Covenant ships headed in your direction. I'm hereby ordering the evacuation & destruction of that base." Lord Hood ordered as he cut the transmission, followed shortly by the ONI rep doing the same.

After almost an hour of different medical scans being run over the boy and nothing on the dragon for fear of violence. Trisha left the room and almost immediately ran into Master Chief. With a stiff salute she acknowledged the super soldier. "Is he human?" The Spartan asked simply. "He is human, but not entirely. I don't know how to explain it but the boy was fully human at one point before something changed him, but nothing like the flood, so there's no reason to worry about that." Trisha responded standing at attention the entire time. "Will he recover?" Cortana asked through Chief's speakers. "He should make a full recovery though it might be a few hours before he wakes up; he took a nasty hit to the head." Trisha answered before saluting and returning to her post as Master Chief dismissed her and entered the room. "Good news and bad news, which would you like first?" Chief asked standing a few feet away from the Dragon. 'Bad news: first.' The dragon replied. "Bad news is that you two have come here in the middle of a war that has found its way to our doorstep with no way of getting home." The armored giant stated flatly. 'I see, what would be the good news then?' The sapphire scaled creature asked curiously. "The good news is that, ONI has declared you both an asset to be protected at all costs. That means that where ever you go, I go." Chief replied with a smile hidden behind his helmet.

Saphira contemplated the abnormally tall human s words for a moment before lowering her head to look into his visor. 'This, ONI, group knows nothing about us yet they have declared us an 'asset' to be protected, why?' Saphira questioned suspiciously. "I don't question orders, I just follow them." The soldier answered. 'How do you propose I leave this room?' The dragon countered. "Everyone else is being evacuated, smash or burn your way out it doesn't matter. We have a ship prepped for evac." The soldier responded all the while earning a questioning look from Cortana. "Chief, you need to change that statement. The bird had to bug out, the covenant are already too close to our evac point. Uploading new evac point to your HUD." Cortana stated as Chief watched his map. "Understood," He started before returning his attention to the dragon in front of him. "I'll carry the boy; you focus on getting out of here." Chief instructed as he pulled the boy over his shoulders & left the room making his way to the green dot on his map.

As the group made their way out of the building Chief noticed a familiar form duck behind a pillar. Pulling his sidearm from its spot on his hip he pointed it at the pillar keeping his eyes on the hiding spot to make sure the alien didn't get a lucky shot on the boy he was carrying. Setting the boy down behind a UNSC barrier, Chief changed his pistol for the assault rifle on his back and turning to the dragon spoke as quietly as he could through the speakers. "Hostiles ahead, stay low & do NOT engage." Chief stated as he clicked the safety off.

Standing from behind the barrier Master Chief looked side to side ready for almost anything but what he saw. Standing in the center of the hallway was a pair of hunters accompanied by a small group of Grunts & Jackals as well as two Elite minors. "Just what we needed, a small squad with a pair of walking tanks. And here I thought we would get out of this place without a fight." Cortana said sarcastically as chief eliminated the Grunts with short bursts from his assault rifle before moving on to the shield carrying Jackals. Using his assault rifle he fired short bursts to distract the one closest to him while he quickly closed on it and sneaking around the pillar slit its throat.

By this time the hunters had started firing on his current position and was slowly blowing large chunks of the pillar away forcing the Spartan to change cover only to be met with a barrage of green plasma as the other Jackal attempted to kill him but only succeeded in whittling his shields down to a little less than half before Chief got a lucky shot past his energy shield and into the Jackals head. After eliminating the Jackal, Chief found himself on the run once more to keep from getting blown up by the Hunters volatile plasma canon.

As he ran from cover to cover he noticed that the elites were smart enough to stay beside the Hunters. If he timed this right he could kill both the minors with only two grenades and a couple well placed shots leaving him two more to attempt to kill the Hunters. Bolting from cover Chief tossed one grenade after the other though the second impacted a pillar and instead of landing in front of the Elites it landed only a few feet away from him. As 'Spartan time' kicked in, Chief leaped toward the grenade and rolled grabbing the grenade as he came to a stop on his knees and threw it in the same direction as the other grenade which had just gone off as the second reached the explosion causing it to detonate and eliminate the Elites shields. Pulling the pistol from his hip he fired two rounds that impacted the elites once each in the forehead killing them, though it came at the cost of his shields as the hunters launched a combined explosive glob of plasma that hit just in front of him sending him crashing into the wall behind him leaving a Spartan sized crater in the wall. As one of the hunters charged the stunned Spartan shield rasied to impale him Chief jumped to the side, barely dodging the massive shield as it buried into the wall where he once had been. Pulling a grenade from his belt chief pulled the pin and charged the stuck hunter wedging the grenade into the underside of the back armor before leaping away as the grenade went off shredding flesh and spraying orange blood into the air where it painted the wall & floors as the first Hunter collapsed to the floor, dead, its shield still stuck in the wall.

Roarin in anger at the death of it's comrade the second Hunter began Charging another shot to kill the 'Demon' as the Elites had labeled the Spartan. The hunter was unprepared for what happened next. Leaping from what little cover the wall provided Saphira slapped the hunter with her massive paw sending the charged plasma into the ceiling and the hunter into a pillar. Not giving the creature a chance to recover Saphira let loose a torrent of blue flames that superheated the metal armor of the creature and turned the exposed flesh to ash. Cutting off the flames Saphira turned to the Soldier. 'Are you alright warrior?' Saphira asked as she turned to look at the armored human. "Fine, thanks for the assist." Master Chief stated gratefully. 'Think nothing of it. My name is Saphira; do you have a name soldier?' The dragon, now known as Saphira asked. "You can call me Master Chief." He responded as he turned toward the barrier where he left the boy who was now standing on shaky legs holding his head. 'Saphira, what happened, where are we?' He questioned as he tried to focus on his surroundings. 'I don't know Eragon, but we are safe for now, though we may not be for long.' Saphira replied as she nudged his forehead with her snout.

Placing a hand gently on her Bottom Jaw Eragon looked up into her eyes. 'As long as you're with me what have I to fear.' Eragon asked teasingly. 'This new world has threats we have never faced before Eragon. I do not know if our skills are enough to combat these new foes. Aside from the death spells we may be completely useless.' Saphira stated sadly, completely forgetting that she had been talking to Master Chief as well.

'Death spells?' John thought suspiciously. 'Magic doesn't exist.' He corrected himself only to receive a curious look from the boy. 'Saphira, how can he hear us?' Eragon asked as his hand slid slowly toward the sword on his hip. 'Because I am still connected to his mind, my apologies Eragon. Master Chief is to be our guard until some point.' Saphira informed him in an attempt to stop him from acting hastily. 'I see; then we should introduce ourselves properly.' Eragon stated as he turned his full attention on the tall, heavily armored figure.

Eragon stopped a few feet away from John but still had to look upwards slightly to look into his visor. "My name is Eragon and this is my dragon Saphira. She tells me you are to be our guard." Eragon stated politely. "Call me Master chief; any other questions will have to wait until we reach the evac point." Chief replied as he scanned the room. "Very well, lead the way." Eragon responded as he took in the bright lights and alien bodies that remained in the room.

Making their way into the forest Eragon spread his mind to the plants and animals around him and leeched a bit of energy off of them to store in the crystals he kept with him, but never enough to kill them, though in the radius of his mental field he quickly found an intelligent creature, though it clearly wasn't human and didn't seem to notice the accidental intrusion into its mind. Stopping a moment in confusion which caught Chief's attention Eragon spoke softly. "There is a consciousness I have never felt before approaching from the west." Eragon informed the Spartan as he turned to look at the boy. "Is it human?" Chief asked as he now focused solely on Eragon's next words. "No, the images I m seeing in its mind look like a featherless bird." Eragon replied causing John to turn his attention to the west. 'Jackals, more than likely led by an Elite with a squad of Grunts as well.' Chief thought. "You two keep moving in that direction, I'm going to slow them down." Master Chief informed them as he walked away. "Why don't we just fly? I'm sure Saphira wouldn't mind carrying you as well." Eragon asked before the heavily armored man got too far away. "Because we would be a large blue target in a sky that the enemy controls." Chief replied sharply. 'No mortal being controls the skies but dragons. Show me these creatures that would threaten the queen of the skies and I will show you a liar.' Saphira quipped unaware of the crafts that the aliens possessed. "You'll see them eventually, until then keep walking and I'll meet up with you at the evac point." Chief ordered in a no nonsense tone.

Continuing on at a rapid pace in the specified direction Eragon kept his mind open to ensure he and Saphira didn't stumble into an ambush though as they reached the evac point Eragon noticed several different things wrong. The first thing he noticed was that there were no horses only a large metal object that took up most of the massive clearing with what looked to be humans surrounding it with the same weapons he saw Chief carrying. The second being he had no idea if these were friend or foe. Third, everyone seemed too relaxed for them to be in a war. Reaching out to the minds of the men and women he found out that they were indeed friends and that they were waiting for Master chief and his 'special cargo.' What that meant he had no idea but he felt that they were referring to himself and Saphira.

As Eragon stepped out of cover an odd ball of green light flew past his face and exploded against a tree leaving a sizable burn mark. Turning to find the source of the ball of light Eragon quickly ducked as another flew over his head before drawing his sword and facing what he thought to be another magician and closed his mind to all. Using the trees for cover as he approached the spell caster Eragon noticed a strange type of shield that the creature used for cover. Dancing around the shield quicker than the creature could react, Eragon stabbed it through the chest before dragging the blade horizontally out of the bird like creatures chest killing it. His actions did not go unnoticed however and the humans in the clearing soon appeared in the trees their weapons roaring like thunder in a storm as the creatures he hadn't seen behind him appeared as if by magic and fell to the ground, dead, by means unknown to Eragon. "Get to the lift!" Shouted one of the men from the clearing. "What is a lift?" Eragon shouted over the noise of battle as he was pushed behind a tree. "The large metal plate in the clearing, both of you get on it we'll cover you!" The soldier shouted pushing Eragon in the direction he needed to go before turning as a white-blue orb flew over his head And letting his weapon roar to life on his target.

As Eragon and Saphira made their way to the metal platform under the behemoth one of the alien creatures picked up the pistol from his fallen target and fired the last round in the clip which pierced clean through the left side of Eragon's chest barely missing the most vital of organs causing him to fall to the ground on the metal plate barely able to register that he had been injured before he passed out, the last thing he saw being Saphira's face as she stared into his eyes, pleading in his mind for him to hold on, though he couldn't understand the mumbled words in his increasingly sluggish mind.

Master Chief had just finished with the squad Eragon had alerted him to and started on his way back when an enraged roar tore through the forest followed quickly by a torrent of fire that incinerated the trees in the direction of the combat killing everything unfortunate enough to be in its path. Though the human soldiers were smart enough to drop to the ground after hearing the roar. Jumping to their feet once it was safe they finished off the survivors before running back to the lift and hitting the button to start it just as Master Chief entered the clearing not stopping as the lift slowly rose toward the ship though he had to quicken his pace to make it. "This is Sergeant Gibbs we need medical teams to hanger bay alpha on the double!" Gibbs shouted over his radio. "Roger that sergeant, medical teams on their way." Answered the radio operator. "Hang on kid." Gibbs said as he fired at a surviving alien that had tried to shoot at the fleeing humans.

Once the lift sealed into place on the craft it shuddered violently as the craft took off for a destination the occupants of the hanger bay couldn't see. Seconds later the medical team rushed through the doors and began to treat and patch the wound to stabilize the boy to move him to the med bay, once there the real work began.

Saphira laid in the cargo hold curled up in a corner watching everything that was going on around her with dead, disinterested eyes. Nothing so far had made any sense to the dragoness, strange creatures that wielded even stranger weapons and humans that no longer used swords & shields but still wore armor, though it was like nothing she had seen before. Tucking her head beneath her wing Saphira drifted off into a fitful sleep reliving the events since their arrival.

The soldiers that worked the cargo hold couldn't believe their eyes, sleeping in a corner of their work space was a real live dragon. And though some were excited others were wary of the creature, as they had no idea what to expect from it. Before continuing on with their work several of the men decided to get a picture of themselves with the dragon, though they stood well ahead of the dragon and off to the side.

For days Saphira laid around in the hanger refusing to eat, though the soldiers cautiously offered her pieces of their own meals. It wasn't that she was trying to be rude or seem ungrateful but for those several days she could sense Eragon, but it was so faint that she didn't expect to survive much longer. Finally Master Chief came in with a massive piece of meat being pushed on a cart behind him. "It's been a week and you haven't eaten." Chief started before pulling the cart in front of him. "Eragon is healing slower than we thought he would, but our medics say he will survive. If you want to be here when he's up and about I suggest you eat." Chief finished as he walked away, the confused stares of several different marines and hanger personnel following him. "Was he just talking to the dragon as if it understood him?" One marine asked after the doors shut. "I think so Jill, but that's crazy." The female marine replied. "I know, but Stacey, what if it can understand us?" Jill asked, both women jumping as a voice they had never heard before spoke to them. 'I can understand you all perfectly.' The voice stated as the dragon watched them out of the corner of its large sapphire eye while tearing into the large slab of meat that Chief left her. "Do you think that was?" Jill started only for Stacey to interrupt her. "The dragon, yes, but my question is how did it communicate with us?" Stacey replied with a look of disbelief.

Spreading her mind to the occupants of the hanger Saphira spoke to them all. 'Thank you all for attempting to share your food with me, I apologize if I seemed rude, but I have been concerned for my rider. I wish to thank you for also aiding us before we boarded this vessel.' Saphira said as she continued to eat, though the entire crew of the hanger bay froze in place before looking to the dragon with stunned looks on their faces.

Saphira swallowed the last hunk of meat before looking around at the crewmen staring at her. 'Have I done something wrong?' Saphira asked as she felt their surprise. To her great surprise several of the crew began laughing. "You all owe me twenty bucks each!" One of the men shouted so the entire hanger heard him. "Alright, form an orderly line and pay up!" He shouted with a boisterous laugh.

Saphira looked on in confusion as the soldier collected money from the others after which the hanger crew returned their attention to the large blue dragoness only to be interrupted as several black armored soldiers entered the hanger followed by an older man in a white suit with several different military decorations on it. "Commander on deck!" Shouted a soldier as the entire room stood at attention. "At ease men, I'm here to speak with our guest." The man stated acknowledging his subordinates. "My name is Martin O'doyle and I command this ship, the UNSC Honorhall. Master chief tells me you can speak so I trust him, but I need some answers about you and the boy that came here with you." Martin informed the sapphire scaled dragon waiting for a reply. 'I will answer your questions to the best of my ability, though it depends on the question asked.' Replied a female voice as the dragoness lowered her head to look the commander in the eyes. "Very well, I would like to start by asking your name as well as the boys." Martin said beginning the question and answer session. 'My name is Saphira Brightscales and the boy is my rider Eragon Shadeslayer.' Saphira answered as she eyed the men around her. "I see, would you object to our medical team looking you over to make sure your healthy and so we can get a general idea of how to help you if you are injured in the future?" Martin questioned still looking the dragoness in the eye. 'I have no objection, but do not make me regret trusting you.' Saphira replied with a narrowed eye at the commander of the ship. "I understand your reluctance to trust us, but I need an answer to this question if you have it. Are there any weaknesses we need to know about to better protect you in combat?" The ships C.O. asked earning a warning growl. 'My weaknesses are my own business and none have earned the right to know them but my rider. If he decides to share them with you I will not argue, but until then do not ask me again.' Saphira growled.

Martin nodded his head once before looking back into the great sapphire eye in front of him. "I understand, we'll let you get some sleep, Deema says you haven't slept since we picked you up a week ago." Martin said as he gestured for his guards to leave, following close behind them. "Before I forget, we are headed to one of our bases to refuel, repair, and restock. If there is anything you absolutely need, I might be able to get it for you there. You have less than a day before we arrive so think quick and let me know." Martin Said before he left. Curling up in her spot Saphira withdrew from everyone around her knowing that several different things may be beyond her reach now.

As the window of time closed Saphira relayed her list of items as well as pictures of what the plants she asked for looked like on top of asking for some deer or elk, though she hated relying on the unknown humans for her food, she was a hunter, she didn't want to be fed she wanted to spread her wings and soar through the sky in search of a decent meal, unfortunately they were still in space. At least according to the men that worked in the room, which still made no sense to Saphira, she couldn't understand how humans could build something that would take them into the stars and protect them from whatever harm might be waiting for them there.

As she lay in the cargo hold, her mind buzzing and her body begging her to move, one of the workers cautiously approached her. "I know that sitting around is never fun, and you've been here for a while so I thought I'd keep you company for a bit. Anything in particular you used to do to pass the time?" The woman asked. 'I used to exchange riddles with a dwarven companion, though I doubt you'd understand or be able to answer them, would you like to try?' Saphira asked as she looked the woman in the eyes. "Sounds like a plan, my name is Tania by the way." The woman replied with a smile. 'Mine is Saphira. First riddle, tall I am young. Short I am old. While with life I do glow Urur's breath is my foe.' Saphira stated earning a confused look from Tania. "The only thing I can think of that would be affected by breath that glows would be a candle." Tania replied after a few moments thought. 'Correct, your turn.' Saphira stated listening intently. "What runs but never walks, has a mouth but cannot talk?" Tania asked hoping that she could stump Saphira. 'That riddle still exists?' Saphira asked disbelievingly. 'The answer is a river. My turn, What herb cures all ailments?' Saphira asked instantly losing Tania. Minutes passed as the woman thought about the riddle, but she couldn't come up with an answer. "I don't know, what herb cures all ailments?" Tania asked in surrender. 'By the black raven's crime, and by this rhyme, the answer would be thyme.' Saphira said with a draconic smirk. Tania shook her head as she stood. "Well, how about we stretch our legs before we move on to something else?" She asked standing from the crate she had been sitting on. 'A good idea, I could certainly use the activity.' Saphira replied as she rose to her massive height.

Meanwhile in the recovery room of the UNSC Honorhall Eragon slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he didn't recognize anything at all and as he tried to sit up, fell back to the mattress as his muscles had gotten used to inactivity and cramped at the sudden use. 'Saphira, where are you?' he asked as a fast paced beeping caught his ear. 'What is that?' he asked himself as he waited on a reply from his greatest companion. 'I am in what our new friends call a hanger bay. It is the only area on the ship that is large enough for me.' Saphira answered happily. 'I will be there as soon as I can Saphira until then be careful.' Eragon stated before the door to the recovery room opened. "Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Asked a female voice. "Uhm, I'm not sure. Everything is still spinning and my body doesn't want to move without difficulty." Eragon replied. "That's usually what happens when you spend a week and three days unconscious in a recovery room, except for the spinning, that's the pain killers. By the way, my name is Trisha Willows." The woman stated with a smile. "My name is Eragon, when could I see Saphira?" He asked looking Trisha in the eyes. "If you want to see Saphira you'll have to get dressed, after that I can take you to see her, but you won't be walking there, I don't want you hurting yourself after finally waking up." Trisha said as she handed him a strange gray colored uniform. "Sorry, all we have here are UNSC uniforms. Your clothes are being cleaned, but due to differences in clothing we can't wash them like our own clothes without risking damaging them." Trisha explained as she set up a chair with wheels before pulling a curtain closed to give him privacy.

After dressing and being seated, somewhat forcefully, in the chair Eragon was wheeled to the hanger bay housing Saphira whom, upon seeing him, forgot where she was and let out a happy roar that temporarily deafened the occupants of the room and caused alarm in almost every other part of the ship.

Standing from the chair with some difficulty Eragon wrapped is arms around Saphira's muzzle. "Just what were you thinking? I am barely out of the healers hands and already you try to send me back for hearing problems." Eragon joked both mentally and physically. 'Enough of your quips, I have been worried sick about you and I will not have our reunion spoiled by your terrible attempts to make others laugh.' Saphira replied as she pushed her nose into his stomach rubbing gently against him so her scales wouldn't cause injury and to enjoy more of his attention as he patted the side of her face and playfully tried to push her away. 'Enough, I look like a fool in front of these strangers.' Eragon stated unknowingly speaking to everyone through Saphira yet again. 'I don't care, my rider is healthy and has returned to my side. They can think what they want, what matters is we are a team once more.' Saphira said with a light growl as Eragon scratched a spot that had been bothering her for a while. 


	2. Chapter 2

Future problems chapter 2.

Saphira finally relented in showing her affection for her rider and allowed him to view the room that She was forced to call home. "This room is massive, what is it used for?" He asked as he looked around. "This room is used for the mantaining and deployment of the vehicles used by the soldiers in the UNSC army." Replied one of the men that worked in the room. "What is a vehicle?" Eragon asked curiously. "All that will be explained in due time." Trisha stated hoping to keep him from hurting himself in any way, shape, or form. Eragon simply nodded before turning his attention back to Saphira. "Have you been well since i've been unconscious?" He asked looking into her large saphire eye. 'I have been fine, a bit bored at times and dying to spread my wings, but other than that I am content, especially with you returned to me little one.' Saphira replied once more using her nickname for him causing a few soldiers to laugh and Saphira to remember that she was still connected to the people in the room. Eragon sighed and shook his head knowing that the people in the room would use it to tease him.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria several soldiers were sitting down to eat and talk with others they knew. "Did you see that kid the medics were tending to?" A female asked to her compatriots. "Yeah, so what Sophie?" A male replied through a mouthfull of food. "One, you're disgusting Jones and two, there are rumors that he is from midevil times." Sophie replied causing Jones to swallow his food before responding. "How is that even possible, if it's even true?" Jones shot back as he poured a bit of salt & scraped some butter into the mashed potatoes. "I don't know, but the base we were just at was supposed to be classified like nothing we've ever seen. Maybe they had a device that brought him here unintentionally. There are also rumors about a dragon in the main hanger bay. Personally I don't believe that one." Sophie stated with a shake of her head as a technician sat down next to her. "Oh trust me, it's true, her name is Saphira. She's massive with sapphire blue scales and eyes, large ivory spikes sticking out of the back of her head and down her spine with a large leather saddle for her rider whom she calls "little one." The woman stated excitedly unknowingly gaining the attention of everyone in the mess hall.

One soldier who absolutely refused to believe a word of what he had heard spoke up, "Bull shit, there is no way that we have a time travel device and that a kid from the middle ages with a DRAGON of all things, came through it. Quit making things up and focus on your job, we have a war to win!" the man shouted. "Oh yeah well if you don't believe me, why don't you come to the hanger and see her for yourself?" The technician shot back. "Fine, I'd be happy to prove you wrong in front of everyone here." The man replied with a smug grin.

The armory attendant couldn't believe what had been left in his care. It was a blade the likes of which he had never seen before and had no clue how to care for, though he had swung it around in an open area of his armory and couldn't believe how light the blade was. And though it had impacted the wall it hadn't been damaged, the same could not be said for the wall, which had instantly caused his curiosity to rise. Placing it back in its sheathe he quickly returned to work.

Commander Martin O'doyle stood at his usual station on the bridge thinking over everything that had happened while issuing orders to his crew. 'Why is it that strange things happen to me and my ship?' He asked himself. "First that covenant ship that was about to destroy us breaks off for reasons unknown allowing us to escape then a few weeks later I'm picking up the legendary Master Chief and his 'special cargo.' Just what the hell is next?' O'doyle thought as he turned and walked toward the mess hall where he saw a mass of soldiers, technicians, and other personnel walking out and towards the hanger bay housing the dragon, Saphira if he recalled correctly. Deciding to follow his men to see just how they would react, he grinned as they closed on the doors of the hanger, though he was surprised to see the boy from the med bay up and about. But what surprised him more was just what was going on when the doors opened.

The entire hanger bay was filled with laughing soldiers and technicians and a boy pinned to the ground by an over affectionate dragon, though he tried to escape it was obviously an attempt in futility. Resigning himself to Saphira's renewed show of affection the boy simply dropped his head lightly to the metal floor with a heavy sigh as the laughter continued with the new arrivals joining in, at least those who weren't stunned into silence. The ones who were simply staring at the scene in front of them soon found themselves shaking their heads in disbelief as their minds attempted to process what they were seeing. That is until one soldier turned to see the ships commander and snapped a quick salute followed by shouting. "Commander on deck!" Which caught everyones attention as they all stood ramrod straight and saluted their commanding officer. "At ease men." He said returning their salutes with a nod. "I see our other guest is up and about, why was I not informed of this when it happened?" Martin questioned as he made his way over to medical officer Willows. "Sir, I thought it would be a wise idea to let him see his partner was healthy before we started questioning him." Trisha replied with a quick salute. "Good thinking Miss. Willows." Martin stated before turning his attention on Eragon and Saphira.

Saphira heard the shout of Commander on deck and immediately let Eragon up. 'Saphira, what's going on?' He asked as he stood with a hand on Saphira's shoulder. 'The commander of this ship is here. It is time to be serious Eragon.' Saphira responded as she looked him in the eyes. As the man Eragon assumed to be the commander approached him Eragon looked him over. The man was tall, around six and a half feet tall, pale skinned with salt and pepper hair, and a long scar that stretched from his left eyebrow over the bridge of his nose and ending just under his right eye. "Glad to see your up and around Eragon. Before you ask, your dragon, Saphira if I recall correctly, was kind enough to tell me your name. I am Martin O'doyle, commander of the UNSC Honorhall." He stated holding out a hand to shake. "Eragon Shadeslayer and you are correct. I want to thank you all for taking care of Saphira while I was unconscious and for taking care of my injuries." Eragon stated after shaking Martin's hand. "I have some questions I would like to ask you, in private if you don't mind." Commander O'doyle stated looking around the room. "Of course, though I have some of my own that I would like answered." Eragon replied. "Depending on the question I will answer it if I can, I have orders I have to follow." Martin responded. "I understand, please, lead the way." Eragon said gesturing for Martin to take the lead.

Nearly fifteen minutes later Eragon and Martin entered a room which he promptly asked someone to lock, though Eragon could see no one. "Deema, lock the doors please." Martin requested. "Yes, sir, is there anything else?" A disembodied voice asked causing Eragon to glance around looking for the source. "That would be the ships artificial inteligence, I'll let her introduce herself later." Martin informed the boy before gesturing to a chair. "To start I need to know if you have any combat experience?" Martin stated as he took the seat across the table from Eragon. "I do, but nothing like this. All of my experience is with a blade, armor, and shield." Eragon answered. "What about Saphira?" Martin added focusing on his every word. "Her claws, teeth, and fire are her weapons. She's used to wearing armor as well, though I doubt anything like what you have." Eragon replied before realisation dawned on him. "Where is my sword?" He asked hoping for an answer. "I had it taken to the armory for safe keeping, though Deema tells me that was a bad idea. I will take you to get it after we are done here." Martin answered. "ONI has said that you might be an asset, but I disagree. However, you have a chance to prove you can help us. There's a training course at the base we're stopping at, I want you to run it so I can see what you can do." Martin stated. "It will help me or any other issuing commands place you on a team or solo during combat." Commander O'doyle informed him standing up. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to get your sword, and if you don't mind I'd rather your questions waited until after you have been examined by our medical staff and get something to eat." The commander said walking out the door.

After retrieving his sword Eragon was returned to the med bay for a full work up before he was taken to the mess hall where he picked a tray full of fruits and vegetables before sitting down to eat, every soldier in the room avoiding the strange looking boy but one. Walking up to the table the soldier spoke. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked with a small smile. "Be my guest." Eragon answered kindly. "My name is Roan, well that's what everyone else calls me." Roan stated introducing himself. "My name is Eragon Shadeslayer, you may call me Eragon." He replied offering a hand to shake. "Nice to meet you Eragon." Roan responded shaking hands. 'Strange way to introduce yourself.' Roan thought as he started on his meal

Martin had just made his way onto the bridge when Deema appeared on the holo-deck "Sir, I was watching the entire meeting and I must say, I think he's hiding something." Deema stated. "You think he has skills he wasn't telling us about?" Martin asked with a serious face. "I wouldn't doubt it, the expression on his face makes it seem like he is hiding his greatest weapon from us and I doubt he will reveal what it is until the time is right." Deema answered before disappearing and falling silent. "We'll just see about that." Martin said quietly as the planet they were heading for to resupply came into sight as the ship dropped out of slip space. "Welcome to Isgalda people. Take us in to dock." Martin instructed before sitting in his chair.

Meanwhile back in the mess hall Eragon and Roan had been sitting in silence. That is until Roan noticed the grip of a sword on Eragon's hip. "Oh wow, you're him aren't you? The boy from the time of kings with a dragon for a companion that people have been talking about." Roan stated more than asked. "I am, does this bother you?" Eragon asked curiously earning a rapid shake of the head from Roan. "Not at all, I was actually hoping that you were real. I have always been fascinated with the ancient world and with you here, It's like I have a guide through every day life in ancient times. Though obviously there are some differences. Your people actually had dragons, for instance." Roan stated excitedly. "My time also had Elves, Dwarves, and other creatures you wouldn't believe unless you saw them with your own eyes." Eragon stated with a slight laugh.

Roan nodded his head slowly as he contemplated what Eragon had said. If Elves and Dwarves existed in Eragon's home, it was possible that magic existed as well. After all elves had practically everything to do with magic to Roan, at least according to all the legends he had ever heard. "So, does that mean that magic also exists where you're from?" Roan asked curiously. "It does, though I have never met anyone capable in its use." Eragon answered, he knew it was a lie, but for all he knew this man could have been tasked with information gathering. "What about you, can you use magic at all?" Roan questioned. Eragon inwardly sighed. He just wanted to finish his meal and ask the commander his questions before resting. No matter the amount of energy he had access to, he had no idea what this 'training course' entailed and he wanted to be ready for whatever might come his way. "No, I cannot." Eragon replied before finishing off his apple. "It was nice talking to you Roan." Eragon stated as he stood up and discarded what little remained of his meal.

Leaving the mess hall he encountered the one man he had been wondering about. "Master Chief, have you been well?" He questioned, only earning a nod in response. "Would you please show me the way to commander O'doyle?" Eragon asked earning yet another nod from the green armored soldier. Thirty minutes of corridors & an elevator ride later Eragon was outside the bridge, though a bit wobbly after the elevator ride. "Thank you Master Chief." He stated taking a slightly shaky step off the elevator & walking through the doors that led to the command center of the ship.

As he approached the doors Eragon jumped as they hissed open and slid into the walls. "I think I will never get use to these strange doors." He stated lowly to himself as he walked on to the bridge. "Excuse me commander O'doyle, may I ask my questions now?" Eragon questioned hoping for some good news. "Go ahead, I have a few moments before we land." The commander replied turning his attention to the boy and the spartan accompanying him. "I was wondering what the chances of being sent back to my own time are?" Eragon asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Martin let out a heavy sigh. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." The gray haired man started. "The chances of you getting back are not good. While we were transferring the data for the machine that brought you here over half of it became corrupted beyond repair. With what little we have after the destruction of the base we picked you three up from we couldn't even begin to build the machine. I'm sorry son, but it looks like you're stuck here for good." Martin answered placing a hand on Eragon's shoulder.

Eragon couldn't believe what he had just heard, not only was he stuck in a new and unfamiliar land and time, he was stuck there with no chance of returning to the time that held everyone he knew and cared for. Numbly flopping into a near by empty chair Eragon shook his head. 'Not only have I been cursed with never setting foot in my homeland again, but I will never see my friends and family. I will never hear my niece call me uncle, or be there to see her grow up. Have I done something wrong to deserve this fate Saphira?' He questioned as he walked calmly from the room, eager to get away from all the new humans.

As he made his way through the halls Eragon quickly found himself lost in an empty hallway in a ship that in his mind was an impossibility. Slamming his back into the wall Eragon cut himself off from any and everything including Saphira, who was none too happy about it, and wept for the first time in a long time. It seemed as though the fates were toying with him and he was powerless against them. As he sat there with his arms wrapped around his knees and his face hidden by his limbs Eragon passed into the world of his waking dreams his mind completely shutting down while everything was shut out. 


	3. Chapter 3 Author's note

Caustic critic: I use microsoft office word to do my editing, I got the 2007 version from my uncle a while back. So how is my punctuation bad? As for pacing, I went back and read both chapters and I agree it could use some work, however I am NOT going to stop writing it just because you say so, if you can't be constructive don't leave a review. There is absolutely no reason to be as rude as you have been. Concerning the UNSC being out of character. I said this in chapter one and I'll say it again, I know next to nothing about Halo. I have only played the games and they don't go very in depth into how the UNSC operates from what i've seen. I couldn't find anywhere that had any helpful information until about a week ago when someone on another site sent me a link. I plan on rewriting both chapters and reposting them, have a good day or night.

A/N: Hello all, This story is going on hold while I rewrite the chapters. I have no idea how long that might be and I hope you all will stick with me. A lot of you have been very supportive and I greatly appreciate it. Thank you all for reading and I wish you all the best of days or nights. Whatever it may be where you are. :) 


End file.
